


What Happened in Seattle

by alie_delanie



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alie_delanie/pseuds/alie_delanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Rosalie Harvey? We might not know right now, but Gossip Girl always exposes the truth, and Rosalie is hiding plenty of it. After running from The Hamptons in New York because of a broken heart, Chuck Bass ends up in Seattle, Washington, where he meets a simple girl, eager to escape a miserable family. Spotted together, Gossip Girl reveals the mystery girl's identity.<br/>With no where to hide, R. and C. arrive in New York, hand-in-hand, smiling for my loyal viewers. But will this latest scandal end with smiles and hugs? We all know that it never does with Chuck Bass.</p><p>     X.O.X.O., Gossip Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**"** _Good morning, loyal listeners to Gossip Girl. Today marks the beginning of a new year, and what's there to celebrate unless I make an announcement? New year, new scandals. Over break I received intel on Chuck Bass' whereabouts, seeing that he left our Cinderella alone at a party with no prince. New York is home to the scandals of Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald, and Chuck Bass; but now it is time that we explore further into C.'s life. Gossip Girl is expanding to Seattle, Washington, home to Chuck Bass' mysterious lover . So I say to this mystery girl that C. met over break, you better watch your back, because a jealous Waldorf and a cheating Bass are nothing to fight with._ **"**

     Sitting in the couch bay located in a bedroom on the third floor of a luxurious home in North-West Seattle, Washington, Rosalie Harvey could be found. With a ruthless downpour of rain splashing against the windows, she was diligently eavesdropping on her mother and father who were bickering continuously about divorce papers. Rose's mother was persistent to have Julian Mitchell Harvey sign the papers which clearly stated that their marriage would be over in the eyes of the law and herself.

     "What about Rosie, huh?!" the raven haired father asked, his voice hushed, "Did you think about her? Or is this because you want to run off with that... Irish boy you met nearly a month ago? You can't do this to Rose, Clove. Not now."

     "I can't stay here, Julian," Clove, Rose's mother, calmed her voice to a wonted pitch, "Not with what happened to our family... I'm sorry... But I am begging you to sign the papers and free me of this torture!" she was yelling again. That's how she was, acting like everything was normal and then ends with a shout, worrying the entire neighbourhood.

     As lightening struck the beach near the dyed strawberry haired teenager's district, Father slammed the door shut to the room he shared with Mother. The girl jumped in her seat out of fright, and then quickly stood and ran from her room and then the front doors to the house. The torrential rain drummed down on her hair and Gucci dress that Mom had designed specifically for her eighteenth birthday bash that same night.

      **"** Stupid, _Rosie._ **"**  Gossip Girl's voice echoed in the teen's mind. **_"_** _Thinking that today would be any different than the rest. Everything still revolves around them and their doomed marriage. But don't worry, R., your birthday will get more exciting once you meet a masked drunk at your Bash. Trust me, I know everything. X.O.X.O, Gossip Girl._ **"**


	2. Drink

     “Rose, where are you?!” a drunk best friend yelled into her phone, echoing to Rosalie’s.

     The girl sighed quietly and rolled her eyes, listening to her three friends drunk-rambling in the background. “I, um… slight change of plans, Ash… I’m sorry,” Rosalie apologized.

     “Boo!” they whined, “This is your party, you need to be here!” Rosalie quickly hung up, and threw her phone into her purse.

      **“** _Cheer up, R., you won’t be alone for long._ **”**

     The rich teenage entrepreneur sat at the bar, drinking whatever the bartender placed in front of him, unaware of what it was. His mind was busy with thoughts of Blair Waldorf, the love of his life. She abandoned him for a British Lord, falsifying his love for her.

     “Three words, eight letters… Say them and I am yours,” she told him. And like an idiot, he stood there, barely able to say, “I…” He’s made too many mistakes in his eighteen years, but this one is by far the worst. He loved her with all his heart, and he let the old Chuck Bass get the better of himself.

     “Biggest glass of whatever is most effective,” a strawberry-red headed woman leaned against the bar next to him.

     Chuck smirked before taking a long quaff of his drink. “That rough?” he questioned the girl as she received her drink.

     “No more than usual,” she responded. Both of them looked in front of them, eyeing one another in the corner of their views. Chuck smirked again.

      **“** _Spotted--- Chuck Bass setting his sights on a peculiar woman. But who is this woman? That’s something for later, because it wouldn’t be any fun if I told you now, would it?_ **”**

     “That sounds about right…” They both chugged their glasses, and then set them down.

     “Excuse me,” she gave him a fast smile, then made her way to the restrooms. Rosalie ran into a stall, locked the door, and collapsed against the side of the stall, sliding down until she was sitting on the cold tile floor. Chuck noticed the girl’s eagerness to find privacy, but Chuck’s not one to allow privacy, not when there’s a girl involved and questions to be answered.

     “Thanks, but I’ll be back,” he told the sexy bartender, giving her a wink. Making his way to the back of the fancy bar, meant for people with real money, Chuck could hear sobs from the Ladies Restroom. “This is much nicer than the men’s room, I must admit,” Chuck said, entering the nearly empty woman’s bathroom. Shocked, Rosalie quickly stood and wiped the tears from her cheeks, managing to stabilize her voice.

     “As I recall, this is the ladies bathroom,” the sad teen told him through the metal door. “And I don’t think that Chuck Bass is a girl.”

     “You know who I am?” he asked, impressed. He took a seat on the counter next to the sinks, and lit up a cigarette.

     “Those will kill you one day.”

     “You didn’t answer my quest-” Chuck was interrupted by the girl who was eager to have him leave.

     “Yes- I know who you are. Anyone who reads Gossip Girl knows who you are,” she told him.

     “You read that nonsense?” he snickered, then became serious, “Why were you crying? I do hope that it wasn’t anything I said.” Rosalie was appalled by his sincerity of being concerned for her. Gossip Girl had always portrayed him as a vain, rich playboy. But here he was, in a bar with a girl who ran from home for the night and abandoned her friends on her birthday.

**“** _Careful, R., we all know Chuck Bass. He’s the player, willing to manipulate any girl he sets his sights on._ **”**

     “It’s my birthday today… and I’m supposed to be out with my miserable alcoholic friends, but instead I’m in a bar regretting my decision to drink for the first time in my life, and flirting with Chuck Bass from New York City, a man who is not my sweet, kind, caring, sexy, and intelligent boyfriend.”

     “Sounds boring,” Chuck commented.

     “Excuse me?” she asked harshly, flinging the door open, coming face to face with the one and only Charles Bass.

     “Your boyfriend- he sounds boring. Every girl needs a bad boy or they get inattentive,” he looked at her. Rosalie was silent, her eyes following him as he stood and neared her.

      **“** _Not as polite as you thought._ **”**

     “Well, because it is your birthday and you are all alone, I feel that it is my duty as a male specimen to ask you to get another drink with me,” Chuck took another smoke.

     “Shouldn’t you be asking me out there in the bar in front of all your guy friends?” Rosalie asked the addict teenager. “There’s obviously someone out there you need to impress or make jealous, no?”

     “Perhaps another time. But friends or no friends, I’d be interested in taking you on a date.”

     Rosie chuckled, “Thank you, but I promised my parents I would be home by midnight, and it’s past time I leave,” she told him as she made her way for the bathroom door.

     Chuck reached out and gripped her hand gently, “Wait… You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

     Rosie kept facing the door, “Maybe next time when there is someone to impress,” and then like smoke, she removed herself from his feather-like-grip and disappeared into the busy bar and then the fogged streets of Seattle. Chuck was impressed. Most girls were more than willing to give them his name and get in a limo and ride back to his suite in his father’s hotel. But this was Seattle, and this girl was different… and he liked that about her. He knew everything about Blair, it didn’t leave room to grow, but with this girl he was left curious and begging for more and more answers that lead to the strawberry beauty.

     “Hey, Michael, I need your help finding this girl…"

      **"** _Looks like we have finally discovered Chuck's type, girls. If you have a boyfriend and live in the New York or Washington area, start lining up._ **"**


	3. Discovered (Preview)

**“** _ Good morning, Gossip Girl readers. Today is the day when we reveal the true identity of our future Cinderella broken by Chuck’s enchanting demeanor. Thanks to multiple little mice located in the gloomy pumpkin of which we call Seattle, we have proof that Chuck Bass’ late night bar girl is more than a one night stand, or maybe not a stand yet at all. But with time we will see if this pair becomes an item or just another girl left on the sidewalk with another few hundred dollars unexplainably appearing in her bank account--- _ **”**

     Rosalie threw her phone onto her bed, hopeful to erase the words from her mind, but they didn’t go away, the words just echoed in her mind. Her racing and disturbing thoughts were cut short with the loud doorbell reverberating throughout the mansion. One of the maids called her name, claiming there was a guest waiting at the door for her. Normally they would allow her friends into the house without a second thought, and then they would come running up to her room; but this time they were keeping the guest waiting at the front door, which meant that they did not know who it was. Curious, Rosie jumped from her bed and rushed down the stairs.

     “Rosalie Cassandra Clove Harvey. You were hard to track down, considering all I could give my P.I. was your ‘a girl with red hair, money, and a snarky attitude.’ Belie---”

     “Strawberry,” she corrected him.

     “What?” he asked.

     “I have strawberry red hair.”

     Chuck simpered, “Precisely… Well, I am getting a smidge cold out here in the rain, and this tux won’t hold up forever…” Chuck waited for Rosalie to cut him off, but she didn’t. “Are you going to invite me in?”

     “Rosie?! Who is at the door?!” Mother called from her room upstairs.

     “Just a friend,  _ mother _ ,” Rosalie’s voice was harsh and sour, “Not that you actually care,” she whispered.

     “Well then, invite them in for heaven sake! It’s freezing outside!”

     “Come in, please,” Rosalie opened up the doorway for him, and Chuck sighed from being in the uncomfortable situation as he walked into the mansion.

**“** _ Spotted--- Entering the home of our mystery girl. But mystery girl no more, my friends, we have finally put a face to our Cinderella. Meet Rosalie Cassandra Clove Marian-Harvey. Senior Class of 2007/2008 and top of her class, she will be taking a gap year before applying to college. Boyfriend in college, freshman, Ivy League school with a legacy status, and captain of the lacrosse team at Yale. _ **”**


End file.
